2nd Confession
by kaisyu
Summary: Sehun menembak Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya! Apa yang terjadi? Check it out!


_HUNHAN!YAOI_

_fluffy HAHAHA_

**_kaisyu present_**

Upacara dimulai, murid-murid EXO High School pun berbaris dengan rapi.

Sehun terlihat menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Hendak mencari sesuatu mungkin?  
Tidak begitu jelas tetapi Sehun terlihat mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Hey! Wassup bro! Apa yang sedang kau cari sehingga terlihat begitu risau, huh?" Jongin datang merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Ah~ tidak! Aku tidak sedang mencari apa-apa!" jawab Sehun gusar dengan matanya yang tidak bisa diam mencari sesuatu.

"Bohong! Matamu terlihat mencari sesuatu! Oh ayolah! Mana mungkin kau bisa berbohong dengan _namja_ setampan aku, eoh?"narsis Jongin.

"Aish! Baiklah baiklah! Aku sedang mencari Luhan _Sunbae _kau tahu?" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Sementara Jongin hanya membuka mulutnya membentuk sebuah huruf 'o' dengan kepala yang diangguk-anggukan. "Hei! Lihatlah dia berada di barisan paling depan."seru Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dan menunjuk seseorang disana dengan dagunya.

"_Mwo?!_ Aish! Kenapa dia selalu di barisan paling depan? Padahal kan kita selalu mendapat barisan paling belakang. Tak bisakah kita memendekkan tubuh kita? Aku jadi tidak bisa menatapnya lebih dekat." gerutu Sehun. Sebuah jitakan sayang dari Jongin mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Kita? Seharusnya kau saja sana! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pendek."cibir Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja."jawab Sehun datar.

"Apakah kau tetap mencintainya meskipun kau telah ditolak olehnya?"tanya Jongin serius namun terselip nada mengejek di dalamnya. "Hm! Aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun langit berubah menjadi pink! Ey~ aku bukan ditolak olehnya. Tetapi dia belum menjawabnya saja! Eum!"semangat Sehun.

Tak berapa lama, upacara selesai dan murid-murid pun berhamburan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Yeah walaupun ada beberapa yang menuju ekhem –kantin.

Sehun yang tadi ingin masuk ke kelas, mengurungkan badannya mengingat pelajaran pertama yang pasti akan membosankan untuknya segera membalikkan badan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor kelas.

Sementara itu, di atap sekolah terlihat pemuda manis sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dengan _headphone_ yang melekat di telinganya. Sesekali terdengar gumaman-gumaman merdu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Bruk_

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti sesuatu yang jatuh, memecahkan kesunyian yang –sempat terjadi. Pemuda manis itupun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dengan indahnya.

"_Nuguseyo?_" tanya pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat ke sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu atap sekolah.

"Ah! _Mianhae mianhae!_" pemuda yang –mungkin terjatuh itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Oh! Kau? Kau yang menyatakan cinta padaku err- beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan?"tanya pemuda manis itu yang tetap memiringkan kepalanya err- imut daritadi.

"L-lu-luhan... _sunbae..._"gugup pemuda yang jatuh tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau _stalker_-ku juga?!"pekik Luhan dengan mata yang membulat.

"Ei! Bukan seperti itu! Ak-aku... tadi hanya membolos mengingat pelajaran pertama kelasku pasti akan membosankan sekali! Jadi aku berjalan-jalan dan kakiku menuntutku menuju kesini! Ya seperti itu!" jika telingamu peka, maka kau akan mendengar dentuman jantung yang sangat keras dari pemuda ini. Dan jika matamu jeli, kau akan menemukan semburat merah muda yang memoles pipi pemuda ini.

"Em... aku Sehun. Kau ingat namaku bukan, _sunbae?_"cicit pemuda yang terjatuh tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun. Luhan berjalan pelan menuju Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan lekat.

Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menahan kegugupannya. Luhan sekarang berada tepat dihadapan Sehun dengan jarak yang minim sekali.

Luhan memegang kedua pundak Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan _sunbae_ manisnya itu.

Dia hanya bisa memanfaatkan setiap detik berharga hanya untuk memerhatikan wajah cantik _sunbae _di hadapannya itu.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, meniupkan helai demi helai rambut Luhan. Mungkin terdengar klise namun Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada pemuda manis yang hanya berjarak 1 tahun dengannya itu.

Dunia terasa begitu sempurna hingga Luhan membuka matanya dan menusuk manik mata Sehun.

Mata rusa itu sungguh meneduhkan. Sehun benar-benar jatuh kepada pesona seorang Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu beberapa hari yang lalu."lirih Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun pun hanya membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyum menawannya.

"_Ekhem~_ dengar Xi Luhan –ah tidak! mungkin kau secepatnya menggantinya dengan Oh Luhan.

Hehe terdengar bagus.

Dengar XiaoLu, mungkin kau memang baru mengenalku. Tapi ketahuilah, aku percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mengapa? Tentu karena itu terjadi padaku yang terjatuh pada pesonamu. Dan aku berharap itu terjadi juga padamu saat melihatku hehe...

Mungkin aku memanglah _hoobae_ yang boleh kau cap tidak sopan. Tapi aku... Oh Se Hun benar-benar mencintaimu.

Aku memang bukan tipe cowok yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik.

Tapi aku, benar-benar mencintaimu Xi Luhan! Seorang Oh Sehun telah terjerat dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan."tegas Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan hangat.

Luhan yang mendengar itu semua terenyuh. Hatinya sudah mengambang diudara. Entah kemana pikirannya mengarah namun,

_Cup!_

Sehun terdiam. Dia terkejut dengan wajah Luhan yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam dan sedang... menciumnya?

"itu jawabanku." senyum manis merekah pada bibir kedua pemuda itu.

**E N D**

APA INIIII~~~~ QAQ ABSURD BANGEEDD PAKE D TTTATTT

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
